PowerMagic Guppies
Note: Sorry for the inatciveness i was doing Pokemon brick bronze and school. PowerMagic Guppies is an American television series produced for nick toons created by a handful of people. This show has a little bubble guppies animation and amine style. This show revolves around some elemental bubble guppies . The PowerMagic Guppies -- Wind, Grass, Fire, Water, Smoke, and Ice -- are very powerful bubble guppies with gem stones keeping their power in them. This show takes place 40 years after the end of CandyCake Guppies and in planet Rainbow, Redlicious City. * Episode times 10-12 minutes. 100+ minutes for movies Fun Facts * Fire and Smoke are twins! * This show was made based off of My little pony, a big chunk of Sailor moon, a small, SMALL bit of Spongebob, a little bit of bubble guppies, and a small but good sized chunk of Pokémon. * Ice and Wind are the strongest in the group. * There are 6 gem stones (red, blue, gray, white, green, and cyan), if the stones are broken, the PowerMagic Guppies will lose there powers. * One move that Ice knows is blizzzard. She will spawn a blizzard in and everyone even her falls asleep. Characters * Wind - She is the leader of the guppies. With a little anger in her personality, you don't want to tick her off! She is caring even though she can get mad easily. Her gem stone is white. * Water - He is a little funny in some ways, being a joke maker. Some people think he is a joke himself, but he is one of the most powerful in the crew! His gem stone is blue. * Smoke - Smoke is a interesting guppy. He is one of the oldest in the group being very wise and quick. His gem stone is gray. * Ice - Ice is a joyful and helpful guppy. She knows how to do codes, knows math very well, and can lift one semi-truck full of gold at its largest with one pinky at ease! One down side to her is that she gets hot a lot so she like the cold. Her room is a big freezer. Her gem stone is cyan. * Grass - He is a Mysterious one in the bunch. Nether them nor me had heard a word from him. He also like green foods for some reason. His gem stone is green. * Fire - She loves to dance. She always has a greedy personality. Because she is so greedy, she sometimes sneaks some money to herself (Only when the crime is money related!). Her gem stone is red. Other Characters * Droplets - Planet rainbow's citizens. They are the usual people on the planet. * Justin Droppet - Of course from the name, its a rip off of Justin Bieber. He is one of the most famous people in Planet Rainbow. * Queen Marsh - She owns Planet Rainbow. After the visit from the PowerMagic Guppies, she always gives them something after they beat a villain. * Guards - They protect Planet Rainbow from any harm. They do a good job at it, but not for monsters. Recurring/minor characters Hot dogs - Planet rainbow's dogs they are red-orange dogs the stand up on their hind legs. Pokemon -If you know Pokémon, then you are good with this, If not, then Pokemon are creatures that live with us (In its series) We train some of them. The PowerMagic Guppies gets an absol in Episode 7, Time for a new pet. Episodes/Other PM Episode List PM Eps date List Character cast Grace Kautman - Fire, Ice Justin Bieber - Justin Droppet Alexia Graceason - Queen Marsh, Wind Benson Illinois - Smoke, Water, Grass, Big Daddy Guy Tapason - Gaurds, Some droplets, Mr. Sourtake Theme song lyrics Seasons 1- will have a rip off of the sailor moon intro. Seasons 1-present Fighting crime by moonlight, Running at speed by daylight, They are the ones named the PowerMagic Guppies. These legends had been proven, Of Science all around planet rainbow... They are to fast to notice, They are the ones named The PowerMagic Guppies! Leader wind, Laughable water, Smart guppy Smoke, Lovely ice, Shy grass, and Greedy Fire... They all came to Planet rainbow... To fight crime all night! They are the ones named PowerMagic, They are the ones named PowerMagic, They are the ones, PowerMagic Guppies! Monsters Here are some monsters in the series that will have some rolls in the series! They will (Usually) come back in later episodes! Big Daddy He used to be a little shark, until he drank some "Nuclear" waist and became a big mutated shark. His powers are very radiation-like. Big Daddy was the first villain to be introduced in the series. * S1XE1 = The PowerMagic Guppies Are here! (First Apperance) Mr. Sourtake He is a fast and a shield-like villain. Being hidden in his Mask. He doesn't like being shown his real face or any part of his body. * S1XE2 = One little trick (First Apperance) power "Xh'w iwii ucn r dhett xyt olrscs nxzh gaoj rcr tcpb. Kws TflsnQrvwy Xjdlmvh wvvc'p wpf, sjh xytm oedk xyph wfbsplzcu mj qkqzcu. Kws xzbs azaz afbs fb gaejdb 5, pqx ivwx bou xd kr pdz fc." (Power Magic Guppies were made by Swaner and can't be touched by anyone else!) Category:Shows Category:Rip-offs Category:Spin-offs